Deep Impact (film)
''Deep Impact ''is an 1998 Science-fiction movie that was directed by Mimi Leder, written by Bruce Joel Rubin and Michael Tolkin, and starring Robert Duvall, Têa Leoni, Elijah Wood, Vanessa Redgrave, Maximilian Schell, and Morgan Freeman. Steven Spielberg served as an executive producer of this film. It was released by Paramount Pictures in the United States and by DreamWorks Pictures internationally on May 8, 1998. The film depicts humanity to prepare and to destroy a 7 miles wide asteroid heading for Earth. It was also produced in the same summer as a similarly themed film, Armageddon. Plot On May 8, 1998, teenage amateur astronomer Leo Biederman discovers an unusual object near the stars Alcor and Mizar in a star party. His teacher has Leo take a picture and send it to astronomer Dr. Marcus Wolf. Wolf realizes that the stellar object Leo spotted is a comet, and that the comet is set to collide with Earth. Unfortunately, Wolf dies in a car crash while trying to alert the authorities and the world personally and through e-mail. One year later, MSNBC Reporter/journalist Jenny Lerner investigates the sudden resignation of The Secretary of the Treasury Alan Rittenhouse and his connection to “Ellie”, supposedly a mistress. After interviewing Rittenhouse, she is taken by the FBI to see President Tom Beck. After this, she learns “Ellie“ was actually an acronym “E.L.E. Extinction Level Event”. Due to Lerner’s investigation, President Tom Beck decides to make an announcement earlier than planned: the comet, now was named Wolf-Biederman (named after Dr. Wolf and Leo Biederman, referencing that Tom Beck thought that Leo Biederman died along with Dr. Marcus Wolf), is headed for Earth and is 7 miles (11kms.) long, enough to cause a mass extinction. He also reveals that the United States and Russia was constructing a spacecraft in an Orion spacecraft called the Messiah, in orbit that will transport the team, led by veteran astronaut Captain Spurgeon “Fish“ Tanner, to the comet, who was also the last man to land on the Moon, hoping to alter its path using nuclear weapons. After his name was mentioned on the television on TV, Leo speaks to the town about the discovery and how the White House mistaken that he died alongside Dr. Wolf. After landing, the crew plants the bombs on Wolf-Biederman, but are caught by outgassing which ejects Dr. Gus Partenza into space and permanently blinds Oren Monash when sunlight horizon hits the comet’s surface. After escaping Wolf-Biederman, they detonate the bombs, but in failure, as the bomb only split a chunk (comet fragments) of Wolf-Biederman, with the smaller one named “Biederman” (1.5 miles long) and the largest one “Wolf” (6 miles long). The two comets are still headed for Earth, President Beck added. Beck then imposes martial law and that governments all around the world are buliding underground evacuation caves, the US’ located in the limestone caves of Missouri. A lottery will choose 800,000 Americans that have the age of 50 and below to join 200,000 individuals, as well as a massive supply of food, every plants, and every seed, and animals to last until the skies clear and the dust settles. Leo‘s family had been selected, but in order to save his girlfriend Sarah’s family, they married. The lottery did not count Sarah’s parents, and Sarah refused. A last-ditch effort to deflect the comets called ”Titans” (IBCMs) fails. Biederman will strike on the Atlantic Ocean, off the coast of Cape Hatteras. Biederman will generate Megatsunamis that will wipe out the East Coast of the United States. Wolf, which is larger than Biederman, will strike in Western Canada, and will cause an Extinction Level Event (E.L.E.) by blocking out the Sun and killing life on the surface of the Earth/planet in a matter of weeks. Leo returns to the Hotchner’s home to rescue Sarah, but she and her family had left for the Applachian Mountains and are stuck on a massive traffic jam. Leo rescues Sarah, and her baby brother, with Sarah’s parents telling Leo to take them to high ground. Meanwhile, Lerner gives up her seat in the helicopter for her friend Beth and her daughter. She joins her estranged father Jason in the old family beach house, where they reconcile. Biederman, arrives, and hits the waters of the Atlantic Ocean and causes the megatsunami which wipes out the East Coast of the United States. Jenny Lerner, her father Jason, are among the thousands (probably millions) of deaths caused by the Biederman Tsunami. Leo, Sarah, and her baby brother managed to survive the impact of Biederman, and make it to the higher grounds of the Applachian Mountains safely. Unable to attempt a second landing safely, the crew of the Messiah decide to obliterate Wolf by undertaking a suicide mission. After they say goodbye to their loved ones via using a video chat/conference, they entered a vent created by outgassing, and used the remaining bombs and the kinetic energy of the ship to blow Wolf into a million pieces of ice and rock that blew harmlessly in the atmosphere which lit up the skies for an hour. President Tom Beck makes a statement telling to remember and honour the crew, who are now heroes, stating near the US Capitol, which is being rebuilt after the Biederman Tsunami, and giving them a second chance to call Earth their home, while rebuilding the United States’ nations after the Biederman Tsunami’s impact. Cast * Jenny Lerner- Tèa Leoni * Jason Lerner- Maximilian Schell * Robin Lerner- Vanessa Redgrave * Leo Biederman- Elijah Wood * Sarah Hotchner-Biederman- Leelee Sobieski * Capt. Spurgeon “Fish” Tanner- Robert Duvall * Pres. Tom Beck- Morgan Freeman * Andrea “Andy” Baker- Mary McCormack